Wonderful Rhino of Laws/Main article
The Wonderful Rhino of Laws is a male rhinoceros who is a judge of the jungle. Timon is taken to him by the Vulture Police after the meerkat illegally touches the Forbidden Stick. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "The Law of the Jungle" After catching Timon touching the Forbidden Stick, the Vulture Police take Timon to a the Wonderful Rhino of Laws. The vultures tell the rhino that Timon used the Forbidden Stick to scratch his back and the rhino throws the Book of Laws to throw at the meerkat for him to read. When Pumbaa tells Timon that he has no respect for the law, Timon then complains to everyone about the law of touching the stick, saying that it is a mockery of justice. The meerkat then breaks the stick, much to Pumbaa and the vulture police's shock and the rhino judge's anger, with Timon suggesting that he needs a lawyer. Pumbaa becomes Timon's lawyer, but Timon says that he objects to what the warthog says and that he needs a real lawyer. The Wonderful Rhino of Laws grabs his book and makes up an article that will give Timon a series of tests to prove if the meerkat is innocent or guilty. The rhino gives Timon five tests: surviving a snake pit, walking on hot coals, catching a huge rock labeled "Justice", entering the cave of pain, and the written test. After Timon takes the written test, the meerkat finally admits that he used the Forbidden Stick scratch his back. Timon is therefore proved to be guilty and the vultures and the rhino take him to see the different kinds of punishments that he deserves. However, the punishment is merely a slap on the wrist and that the objects the police and judge showed him were a lesson to teach him what would happen if he breaks the law. Timon learns his lesson about touching the Forbidden Stick and gets a snail to eat. When Timon has trouble chewing on the snail, he asks Pumbaa to bring him a rock to break the snail's shell. Pumbaa says that it's a Forbidden Rock and no one is allowed to touch it under the penalty of law, but Timon believes that nothing bad will happen. However, when Timon touches the rock, he is put in a guillotine, with Pumbaa and the vulture police hoping that Timon would completely learn his lesson about breaking the law. Personality and traits Being a judge, the rhino is very strict, serious, and judgmental. According to the vulture police, he has a funny sort of a way with the law, as he likes to make up new ones anytime he feels like, which may explain why the stick Timon used to scratch his back is forbidden. The rhino gives Timon various tests in order to prove his guilt or innocence. Each time Timon succeeds in a certain test, he comes up with another one in order to know for sure if the meerkat is innocent. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Brad Garrett Trivia * The Wonderful Rhino of Laws makes a cameo in Pumbaa's dream/nightmare in the episode "New Guinea Pig". Gallery TLOTJ_Rhino2.png TLOTJ_Rhino19.png TLOTJ_Rhino22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles